


To Surprise A Satanist

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: And I call myself a fan, Anyways, Fluff I guess, I don't know, I mean, I'm super tired, Jesus - Freeform, Light Angst, Other, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), This is an apology for all the inaccuracies in the last fic, Whales, did I not do any research on the band whatsoever?, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Badly Titled fic that attempts to tie together Black and Blue Surprises and Every Single Day with some light angst and pure fluff.





	

It was a few days after the eviction notice when Russel and Noodle left. The only thing either of them said was a short apology to 2D for leaving him alone with Murdoc. He remembered watching them go back to the ocean, not knowing when or if he'd ever see them again. When Murdoc took him back to Plastic Beach to take care of some “unfinished business”, he went willingly. If only to keep from feeling lonely.

He immediately went down to his room. It seemed smaller than he remembered. 2D asked Murdoc if it had always been so small, but the bastard just flipped him off. The singer spent most of their nights on the island sleeping in that room and explored the island during the day. He quickly learned to not go outside, as the Black Cloud would shoot at him on sight. The cyborg had to save him twice before he decided that the interior of the bunker was a much better place to be than the exterior.

Murdoc spent a lot of time in the studio, sorting through old music sheets to see which he could throw out and which he'd take off the island. 2D tried to avoid him, but, on days where the pain in his head didn't require the pills he'd brought, the singer would sit with him and talk about all kinds of things. He didn't think Murdoc ever listened.

After two weeks, the bassist announced that they were leaving again in a few days. This time, they weren't coming back. The island had been compromised. The only reason they were there in the first place was to get the songs 2D had written after their last album was released so they could write another one. The singer nodded carefully, barely understanding his friend's words through the haze the pills had brought him. That night, he put on his clown mask before going to bed. For some reason, he felt like it was important.

The next time he woke up, he was in his worst nightmare. He screamed and cried and pounded on the interior of the whale, but it was all hopeless. Nothing would free him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

After he'd screamed himself hoarse and cried until he had no more energy to do anything, he sat and thought. Sometimes, he thought about Noodle and her bright smiles. Other times, he remembered how good of a friend Russel was, especially after what happened at Plastic Beach. He always wondered where they were now.

On the days where time seemed to slow, he dared to think about Murdoc. Even if the guy was a great prick, he'd given 2D a purpose in life. Beneath all the substance abuse and lewd behavior and anger issues, there was a soul that craved love and attention. He had seen it when they were just two stoners playing music in 2D’s shitty apartment and he could see it now.

The whale lasted a few months with 2D in its body before washing up on a beach and dying. The singer crawled out of its mouth as soon as they hit dry land and yelled at the sky. He doesn't know by he did it. Maybe it was just the joy that came from being free from his trap. Whatever the reason, it lasted for about five minutes before 2D realised he was stuck on a deserted island. Then, he screamed for a different reason.

Months passed. The days blended together easily. He eventually discovered that he wasn't on a deserted island and had actually gotten all the way to Mexico. Of course, immediately upon discovering this, he groaned in frustration and stomped off to find a taxi to the airport.

Before another week was up, he was in the Winnie again, his family sitting around him. Noodle and Russel always talked about the new music they were working on. It was a comfort to hear their voices again and see both of them perfectly normal again. Murdoc seemed less green now. He didn't speak a lot and only interjected to suggest a bass line. He seemed to prefer staring at all of them with a tiny smile on his face. He even refrained from hitting 2D whenever he said something stupid.

2D found that he liked how it was now best. Even if their earlier years had ensured them a house and real beds to sleep on, it was nice to be here with all of them again. It was nice to be with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Really, I don't have an excuse for this. It's not any god-forsaken hour where I am and I'm pretty well rested. Whatever, I like it and it fixes a lot of inaccuracies I had in Black & Blue Surprises, specifically the one with the whale and 2D not ending up in Mexico.  
> I really did try.  
> Please direct any hate to my Tumblr (@geeky-pan) and don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!! Or don't leave either. I don't really care anymore.


End file.
